1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an instrument device is known which visibly indicates measurement results to a user. For example, such an instrument device is provided in a cabin of a vehicle, and indicates measurement results of such as a vehicle speed and a rotation speed of a power source. Such a vehicle instrument device is required not only to indicate measurement results, but also to improve appearance related to merchantability and visibility. For example, in an instrument device described in Japanese Patent No. 4671099, multiple three-dimensional light transmission bodies are arranged on a display board, and the transmission bodies are accommodated in an accommodating section formed with a cylindrical member surrounding an operating range of an indicating needle on a front side of the display board. Since a part of the transmission bodies is projected from the accommodating section, a three-dimensional structure of the transmission body is conspicuous, and appearance with a three-dimensional effect is realized. Further, the instrument device described in Japanese Patent No. 4462138 includes multiple projected portions and an annular decorating portion. The multiple projected portions are scales formed at intervals in a circumferential direction on a viewing side front surface of a display board (design board). The annular decorating portion is arranged at an outer peripheral edge on a viewing side front surface of the display board. The projected portion is accommodated in a groove cut toward an outer radial direction side from an inner peripheral edge in the decorating portion. An inclined portion different from at least either of an upper surface of the projected portion or a bottom surface of a groove is provided on a viewing side front surface near at least the projected portion of the decorating portion. In this instrument device, a projected portion and a background thereof are clearly distinguished by such a configuration, and visibility of the projected portion is improved.